Cam phasers are used in valve trains of internal combustion engines in order to variably adjust a phase relationship between a crank shaft and a cam shaft in an optimum manner. Systems or devices for mounting the cam phasers are well known in the art in plural embodiments.
Thus, DE 197 096 56 A1 discloses a device for adjusting a base position of a cam phaser at an internal combustion engine. Thus, the cam phaser that is to be attached at a face end of a cam shaft or a shaft to be adjusted including a component that is fixed in rotation relative the crank shaft and driven by a timing belt or a chain from the crank shaft and a component that is fixed in rotation relative to the cam shaft or the shaft to be adjusted are rotatable relative to each other by actuation pistons that are adjustable between two end positions. The cam phaser thus includes one or plural form locking and/or friction locking force transmission elements at a free face of the component that is attached at the cam shaft. During the adjustment process an auxiliary tool with complementary opposite elements for rotating the component that is attached at the cam shaft relative to the component that is attached at the crank shaft engages the force transmission elements.
DE 10 200 405 1424 A1 discloses a device for adjusting a cam shaft of an internal combustion engine, the device comprising an inner rotor that is rotatably adjusted relative to an outer rotor. Thus, the inner rotor is attached at a cam shaft by a central bolt. The inner rotor and the outer rotor thus include at least one recess for engaging a tool, wherein the inner rotor or the outer rotor are supportable torque proof at the at least one recess.
In the art recited supra the components associated with assembling the cam phaser are only provided for mounting purposes.